Death And Destruction
by Lady Tyria
Summary: A new Ronin, but are they a friend or a foe?
1. No Rest For the Weary

Chapter 1: No rest for the Weary  
  
Hello. My name is Ryo Sanada. I used to be the unofficial  
leader of the Ronin Warriors, but ever since we defeated Talpa, we kinda  
split up to go back to our old lives.  
  
Anyway, something strange has been happening. For the past few weeks,  
every once in a while, I suddenly see a bright crimson light. I told the  
other Ronins at school and what they told me only freaked me out.  
They've each been seeing the same thing, only in their own armor's  
colours.  
  
Could Talpa still be alive? We've all ready killed him twice. And if  
he is still alive, than what happened to Kayura, Dais, Sekhtmet and  
Kale? Are they o.k.?  
  
It's happening again. Whenever I think about our armors, or Talpa, or  
the Dynasty, I wonder what's happened to Mia and Uli. It's been a month  
since the guys and I haven't seen either of them in over a month.  
Right now? I'm walking back home after school. WhiteBlaze, my  
pet/friend white tiger is supposed to meet me at the next street, like  
always.  
  
Wait! It's the light again. That's it, I'm getting tired of this.  
Patience is not my virtue and right now I've run out of it. I whistle  
sharply, summoning my friend. Just as we walk into the brush when I  
hear a voice that I haven't heard in a long time.  
  
"Ryo, WhiteBlaze, it's really you!" the voice yells. Uli  
glides over on his skateboard. "Ryo, why are you walking into a  
bush?"  
  
"No time to explain Uli," I state hurriedly, "I see it again.  
We've got to hurry." I start to leave.  
  
"Ryo, can I come with you, please?"  
  
How can I refuse? Besides, he's saved the lives of the Ronin  
Warriors more times than I can remember. I simply nod and continue   
walking into the brush.  
  
Uli picks up his skateboard, and, cradling it under his right arm, he  
climbs onto WhiteBlaze's back. Like old times. I wish Mia was here.  
"There, there it is again!" I exclaim, "Didn't either of you see it?"  
  
Uli shakes his head. WhiteBlaze begins growling "Ryo, I hate  
to say it, but, maybe you should put on your Yoroi."  
  
I sigh. "I guess so. It's been so long since I've had to..."  
  
I extend my hand and the glowing red orb appears a few inches above my  
outstretched palm.  
  
I close my fist and the under-armor suit appears on my well-toned body.  
Sometimes I wish it wasn't skin-tight, but it helps for maneuverability.  
In this suit I could win every event in the summer Olympics. It bolsters  
my strength, speed, agility and stamina beyond that of any normal human.  
  
The suit is mostly white, and ends at my neck. The red plates are on my  
chest & back, my shoulders, my elbows, my knees and my shins. There are  
fingerless red metal gloves and boots made of the same material with  
attachments on the back to increase my balance.  
  
As Uli and I walk through the woods, I try to make small talk. I mean,  
hey, I haven't seen this kid in a month and a half.  
  
"So, Uli, looks like you've grown a lot."  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"It's been a long time. How are your parents?"  
  
Poor kid, when Talpa came, his parents were captured by the Dynasty.  
  
"They're fine, but they don't remember anything. And you know  
mom's flowers? They're alive again. Guess my watering them helped  
after-all."  
  
"Yeah, I guess they did." When Uli found out that his parents  
were captured, it was at his house. His mom's indoor plants were all  
dead but he insisted on watering them, saying his mom would be happy  
that he'd taken care of her flowers. I tried to tell him that it was  
pointless to water plants when they were all ready dead but Mia stopped  
me.  
  
When we defeated Talpa, everyone was returned to their normal lives,  
and had forgotten everything about the evil Dynasty. Everything  
destroyed was also returned to normal. The subway, the carnival, the  
sub-terrainian mall... all these places aren't like they used to be.   
Once you've had a battle and seen someplace totally destroyed, then you  
come back the next day and it's like nothing ever happened, it's just  
scary to go there.  
  
"What do you see anyway, Ryo?"  
  
"A crimson light, every few minutes." I explain.  
  
Suddenly, WhiteBlaze growls loudly, then snarls ferociously. The ground  
opens up beneath us and we fall.  
  
  
  
Hi! I'm Sage Date. Perfect last name for the most popular guy  
at school and I'm not just bragging. Now, there's one thing you have to  
know about me, I'm a bit of a flirt. If any of the guys heard me say  
that, they'd laugh and say, "That's an understatement!" Then Kento would  
make some comment like, "You should change your Kanji from wisdom to  
flirtatiousness. Then, of course, my usual retort of, "And maybe you  
should change yours from Justice to Hunger."  
  
It's not hard to win an argument with Kento. His armor describes his  
skull; HardRock.  
  
Ha-ha-ha.  
  
Anyway, when Ryo told the guys and me that he'd been seeing a strange  
light, I got serious goose-bumps. I thought I was the only one. And then  
all the other guys admitted to it too.  
  
Well it's after school and I'm slowly making my way home to my dad's  
dojo, up on, no-pun-intended, Mt. Dojo. I'm walking slow 'cause I'm  
trying to hitch a ride, it's a long way home. With my Yoroi I could get  
there quickly but I can't use it for a stupid thing like that.  
  
Oh good, a car's stopping. It's a red jeep with a tan colored tarp roof  
and a black spare tire on the back. Wait a minute, I recognize that U.V.  
The door opens and out steps a woman with light brown hair.  
"Sage, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm on my way to my  
dad's Dojo, y'know, where I live."  
  
"Oh. I'm heading up to the waterfall, you know the one. I'm  
starting to get good at Photography and I want to take some pictures of  
it."  
  
"Cool. Can I catch a ride with you?"  
  
"What about your Yoroi?"  
  
"Mia, that's only for battles, not every day stuff."  
  
"Not even showing off for the ladies?"  
  
I blush. I once read a survey that said it was easier to make a  
blond blush. I'm no exception. "Mia, come on, even flirts have morals."  
  
"Hey, I was just teasing, don't be sore. About the ride, hop in,  
it's not like I'm in a hurry."  
  
Mia gets back inside her U.V. and I walk over to the passenger  
side and open the door but instead of getting in, I stop. I see the  
light. It's in the opposite direction of my house. Uh oh, Mia noticed my  
hesitation.  
  
"Sage, What is it."  
  
"Uh Mia, never mind about the ride, things just changed." I  
close the door and start walking away from Mt. Dojo. I've got to see  
where this light is coming from.  
  
"Sage!" She gets out of her car, runs over and spins me  
around by my arm. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I... don't know."  
  
"Since when does the biggest flirt in all of Toyama turn down a  
ride with a girl to go wandering?"  
  
"Since now, I guess."   
  
"Well then, is there any problem with me driving you wherever  
you're going?"  
  
"Mia, I'd be seriously side tracking you. In case you hadn't  
noticed, I'm walking directly away from the waterfall."  
  
"Sage, the Waterfall isn't going to dry up tomorrow. Maybe where  
you're going has something to do with your armor. If so, Then maybe I  
can help."  
  
Mia, always the expert on our armors. "Fine."  
  
We both walk back over to her jeep and get inside. "Just tell me  
where to go."  
  
After about fifteen minutes, I realize something. "Hey, Mia,  
it's coming from somewhere around your house."  
  
"What's coming from my house?"  
  
"The light."  
  
The U.V. pulls into Mia's driveway and we both stare openly at what we  
find. "Are you not seeing what I'm not seeing?"  
  
"My house, it's... gone!"  
  
The three story mansion is, as Mia said, gone. The light is  
right in the middle of where her house should be. "Mia, the light's  
right there, in the middle of where your kitchen table used to be. Can't  
you see it?"  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
We both get out of the Jeep and walk onto the flat ground where  
the foundation used to be. "I always said Kento would eat you out of  
house and home."  
  
"Sage, this is no time for jokes. Where exactly do you see the  
light?"  
  
I walk over and touch it lightly with my hand. Mia walks over.  
"It's right he-"  
  
I never get a chance to finish my sentence; the ground beneath Mia and  
I opens up and we fall.  
  
  
  
Hi, I'm Rowen Hashiba, the smartest guy at school. Also  
the unluckiest; I haven't made it to school on time once this year. I  
study or read almost all night long, then wake up late.  
  
And so I'm spending my after-school time where I have every day this  
year, Old building, room 206, Detention, when all of a sudden, the  
school up and disappears on me. Unfortunately, so did my chair. "Ow."  
  
Hey, wait, the entire school didn't disappear, the principal's office  
is still here. Through its window I see a dark blue light, aw man, not  
the light again!  
  
It's probably not the smart thing to do, but I have to go see what it  
is. Besides, what if M. Avi, the principal is still in there?  
  
Everything always seems to be some evil Dynasty lot, now-a-days. "My  
cat got run over." It's an evil Dynasty plot! Or "I got grounded."   
It's an evil dynasty plot! Or, I know this is pathetic, but, "I can't go  
to the prom with you, I'm going with Sage Date." It's an evil Dynasty  
plot. (I personally thing that ones the worst.)  
  
And then there's the suspicion. "I lost my pencil-case." It's one of  
Dais' illusions, be careful! "We have to cancel to picnic because of the  
rain." Talpa's up to something, watch out! I can't even eat a meatball  
for fear it's an evil Dynasty Matrix of Power, A.K.A. a giant flying  
meatball of Death!! Don't laugh, Ryo and I almost got killed by one of  
those things. Sage likes calling it the creepy Dynasty equivalent of  
NASA. I don't think that's funny.  
  
Y'know, it's creepy. Think about it, right now I'm walking through what  
should be the science lab. If the school came back right now, I'd be  
standing on one of the dissection tables!  
  
Why am I going so slow? Usually the light goes away in about five  
minutes, but now I feel unhurried.  
  
Hmm, this may sound corny, but... this could be... an EVIL DYNASTY  
PLOT!!!!!  
  
Better safe than sorry. I extend my hand and the glowing Dark Blue  
Yoroi appears above it. I close my hand and my Dark-blue-and-white suit  
appears.  
  
Okay, I'm at the principal's office's door. I turn the knob and, what?  
The office and the ground beneath disappear! As I fall, I try to  
transform so I can use my armor's ability to create a floating bubble  
around myself but it won't work! I can't transform. I fall.  
  
  
  
Hello, I'm Cye Mouri. It's after school and I'm about to  
do my Fave a-s activity; swimming. I know I'm not supposed to use my  
Yoroi for stupid things like this but it's easier then bringing a  
bathing suit.   
  
I transform into my suit and then step into the water. Even though it's  
almost winter, I don't feel the chill in the water because it is my  
element. Then I see the light.  
  
Suddenly, a whirlpool just appears out of nothing a few feet away from  
the shore. I try to transform to my armor of the Torrent which would allow  
me to escape the current but I can't, it won't work.  
  
There was a big hole in the earth and he water was swirling into it.  
The light was floating in the middle of the vortex. I grabbed the edge  
of the precipice and held on. Then, the light looked at me. It didn't  
have eyes or anything but I just knew it was looking at me, as if  
changing it's mind. It turned white for a little while, then returned to  
light blue. The water flowed back out of the hole and I was carried to  
the shore. It followed me. It was floating above my shoulder and to the  
left of my head. "What are you? What's happening?"  
  
It ignores me and floats on ahead. "Hey, where are you going?"  
  
It stops. It bobs slowly up and down. I take a step towards it and it  
resumes floating. I hesitate and it stops. I start walking and it  
continues moving, leading my head. "Well, guess I'm stuck following you,  
I just wish I knew where we were headin'!"  
  
  
  
Yo! I'm Kento. Kento Rei Fuan. Got any food? No? Oh well, it  
was worth a try. You've gotta expect that from me. I've got the most  
brute strength of all the Ronin Warriors and man! have I got an  
appetite! Plus, Sage Date and I are in a bit of a fight. 'Kay, that's  
almost as much as an understatement as Sage being a bit of a flirt. We  
haven't spoken in a week and a half. Mostly 'cause he's the biggest  
flirt in all of Toyama, if not the world. He should change his kanji  
from wisdom to flirtatiousness!  
  
Ha-ha-ha.  
  
I'm at the friendly neighbour hood Burger-Ville, waiting in line for my  
triple paddie burger, when suddenly I see an orange light and the ground  
beneath me disappears. No! My burger! I fall.  
  
  
  
Poor Ronin Warriors. My old friends and older enemies. How I  
wish there was an easier way. And to involve Mia and Uli? I hope the  
ancient knows what he is doing, but surely he does. We shall see.  
  



	2. A New Arrival

Chapter 2: A new arrival.  
  
What? Where am I? I was falling, but now I'm not, I don't know when I   
stopped and I'm completely unhurt. I open my eyes. Blue skies and tree-tops.   
Huh?  
  
I sit up. I'm in a clearing and so are Uli and WhiteBlaze. They aren't hurt   
either. "Uli, WhiteBlaze, you two ok?"  
  
WhiteBlaze gets up and starts sniffing around the clearing. Uli sits up.   
"Ryo, where are we?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Uli, I wish I knew."  
  
Suddenly, the wind picked up and a strange whirring noise started to hum.  
  
"Ryo, what's happening?"  
  
"I don't know ,Uli. Stay near WhiteBlaze. Armor of the Wildfire, Dao   
Jin! Hey, Nothing happened!"  
  
"Ryo, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't transform! Look, over there, something's happening!"  
  
There were two green forms at the other side of the valley. One was much   
slimmer than the other.  
  
"Hey, Ryo, could it be Sage?"  
  
"Maybe, but then why are there two?"  
  
Suddenly, the green light begins to leave the forms on the Valley ground   
and forms a sphere of light which hovers a few feet above the immobile   
forms. The forms below the light turn out to be Sage Date and Mia Coji. The   
light fades away into nothing.  
  
"Uli, you were right, it is Sage, and Mia too."  
  
Uli walks over to Sage, "Look Ryo, Sage is in his suit too."  
  
I walk over, "Look, he's walking up."  
  
  
  
I open my eyes and I'm looking right into the faces of Ryo and Uli.   
Hmm, Uli, haven't seen him in a while. "Ryo, Uli, what's happening? I   
followed the green light to Mia's, which wasn't there, by the way, then the   
ground opened up, and, well, here I am."  
  
"Mia's here too, Sage, and WhiteBlaze. Something like that happened   
to us too. We were following the red light and then the ground split and we   
ended up here.  
  
"Look, Ryo, Mia's waking up too!"  
  
"Huh, where am I? Uli... Where am I!"  
  
"Wish I could tell you, Mia," I stand up then turn to help her up.   
"...but I don't know either. Ryo and WhiteBlaze are here too."  
  
Suddenly, WhiteBlaze began to snarl ferociously. We all turn around to see   
a dark blue glowing form.  
  
"That must be Rowen."  
  
Hmm, almost seems like someone is trying to bring us all together,   
but why?"  
  
  
  
"Hey, what's happening?" I ask as I open my eyes.  
  
"Hey Rowen, nice ta see ya, glad ya 'dropped in.'"  
O.K., That was obviously the voice of Sage Date. I Wonder who all's here.  
  
"If we're here, then Cye and Kento should get here soon." And that was our 'Fearless leader', Ryo Sanada.  
  
"Look Mia, Mia, it's Rowen!" And that's, Uli? Could   
it really be? I really haven't seen him in a while. And Mia here too? I   
haven't seen her either.  
  
"Let me guess, you saw a dark blue light, then fell down a deeeeeep   
hole."  
  
"That's's's pretty much what happened. But I couldn't   
transform."  
  
"Huh? I couldn't transform earlier either."  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, I wasn't even in my suit when I fell."  
  
"THAT'S's strange." I sit up.  
  
"What could be happening?"  
  
And then Ole fearless says what we must all be thinking,   
"Could it be Talpa?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Talpa wouldn't bother bringing us all   
together, he'd just destroy us one by one. Especially since none of us seem   
to be able to transform. I'm actually not very worried."  
  
I agree with Rowen. Talpa would have sprung something by now,   
almost definitely with our armors deactivated."  
  
"That's no reason not to be worried."  
  
"Ryo's right. Right now, anyone with an armor could make easy   
targets of you."  
  
"Mia, everything's gonna be all right, right?"  
  
"Yes, Uli, everything will be just fine."  
  
Just then, an orange form appears to the right of us. The   
light leaves the form to show Kento.  
  
  
  
I sit up and complain, "Aw, man! I'd all ready payed for that   
burger!" I stand up and look around. Ryo Sanada, Mia Coji, Uli, Rowen   
Hashiba, WhiteBlaze and, Sage Date? "What's he doing here?" I demand. I turn   
away from him.  
  
Sage turns around and doesn't say anything.  
  
"Sage, Kento, what are you two doing?"  
  
"I wouldn't get involved Mia, they haven't spoken to each other in a   
week and a half."  
  
"Nonsense Ryo, we all have to work together." She turns   
back to Sage and I. "Sage Date and Kento Rei Fuan, stop this   
pointless fight right now!"  
  
"I'm willing to stop if he apologizes." I state.  
  
"Apologize for what? I didn't do anything."  
  
That comment infuriates me so much that I turn around to face his   
back. "Nothing!? So takin' my girl to the dance was nuthin eh?"  
  
"How is she your girl? You two broke up the week before."  
  
That's it!" I turn him around and punch him right in that weasel   
face of his.  
  
"Kento, what are you doing?"  
  
He's pretty strong for a weasel-boy, he uppercuts me. He doesn't   
seem to notice that his nose is bleeding. My jaw hurts from that uppercut.  
  
"Sage, Kento, stop it, please!" Uli was starting to get tears in   
his eyes but I didn't really notice. I tackled Sage, using my weight to   
bring him down hard. I start pounding him over and over again in his chest   
cavity. The weasel pulls back his legs and slams them into me with all his   
force. I go flying.  
  
I'm about to charge him again when Ryo runs up behind me and gets me in   
this totally nasty shoulder lock. Rowen lifts the weasel up and restrains   
him in the same way.  
  
"Kento, Sage, calm down. This isn't accomplishing anything!"  
  
" Ryo, Rowen, this is really none of your business." Sage   
breaks away from Rowen and combs his hand nervously through his unruly   
medium length blond hair.  
  
"Ronin Warriors, stop this petty bickering."  
  
We all gasp. Every last one of us. We all recognize the voice. It   
can't be, can it?  
  
Yes, my friends, I knew you'd remember me." Anubis appears   
in the middle of the clearing, with his white ancient robe on, but not the   
hat. His red-ish brown hair was as long as always.  
  
"But Anubis, I, we all thought you were dead!"  
  
"Then do not chance your opinion of me.  
  
Uli ignores Anubis' dark comment. "Anubis, Yeah!"   
He runs over and tries to hug Anubis' leg but goes clear through.  
  
"I am sorry, Uli, but am only a spirit. Here." Anubis   
creates a white light in front of him. It floats over to Uli. Uli floats   
into the air and lands safely on his feet. The light implodes and is gone.  
  
"Anubis, are you the one who brought us here?"  
  
"Yes, I wish it could have been done more gently, but communicating   
with you each separately would have been difficult and time consuming. Now   
Sage, we cannot let the ladies see you like that, can we?" Anubis   
jokes to the weasel. He creates another white light which floats over to   
Sage. When the light disappears, Sage's nose is fine. "Nor you."   
He does the same thing to heal my jaw.  
  
"Where's Cye, why isn't he here?"  
  
"Cye has his own special assignment. Do not fret, I guide him as we   
speak." Anubis creates yet another light. The light changes and   
through it we can see Cye, following some strange light blue light. The   
vision disappears and so does the light. "I was sent here by the   
Ancient."  
  
"Then why didn't he just come himself?"  
  
"I do not know, I follow his instructions. You are all to be   
warned. Kayura's armor has melded with an alien organism to create a new   
armor, a new Ronin Warrior."  
  
"A new Ronin? Where is he? How do we find him? Is he in trouble? Is   
he hurt?"  
  
"I do not know. But you will not have to search for him. I came to   
warn you. The alien organism was evil and symbiotic."  
  
"Mia, what does that mean?"  
  
"It means it has taken over the new Ronin."  
  
"Yes. And as far as I know, this new Ronin is searching for   
something, and will destroy whoever they think has it to get whatever it   
is."  
  
"There's something you aren't telling us, Anubis. You can trust us,   
what is it?"  
  
"He believes that you have it."  
  
"Then maybe we do."  
  
"No, there is reason to believe that it is in the Dynasty."  
  
"With Kayura and the other Warlords? Then why does he think we   
have it."  
  
"I do not know. Now listen to me carefully. You may have to fight   
this new Ronin, but be careful of innocent bystanders. And do not fret Mia,   
your house is still there, as is your school, Rowen."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Always be on guard, Ronins, and do not take off your Yoroi."  
  
"I can't walk around in this! If someone sees me in this, my   
reputation will be ruined!"  
  
"My time is over now, Ronins, I have no time to argue, farewell!"   
Anubis disappears.  
  
  
  
I'd never walked around Toyama in my suit with people around   
before. It looks like I'm a couple weeks late for Hallowe'en. Hey, the light   
just changed direction. Looks like it's heading towards Mt. Dojo. Hmm...   
Sage Date lives up there, and also there's the Throne of Kings and that   
waterfall.  
  
An hour and a half later, I just passed the Throne of Kings and I have no   
idea where I'm going. Still. In the backround, I hear water. I must be   
getting near the waterfall.  
  
I'm at the waterfall now. I stop and so does the light. I'm at the edge of   
the cliff to the left of the water fall. "Why did you bring me here? What am   
I supposed to do now?"  
  
The light begins to demonstrate. From where I am, it moves forward, than   
goes down. Fast.  
  
"You want me to go jump off the cliff."  
  
The light comes back into view and spins around once.  
  
"Great. Well I guess this is one of those times where I wish my kanji   
wasn't trust. Oh well, here goes.  
  
I dive off the cliff and into the swirling white water below. Good thing   
I'm an excellent swimmer. The light continues to guide me. It leads me into   
a cave.  
  
But It doesn't let me stop yet. It leads me to the back of the cave, to a   
solid rock wall.  
  
Noticing my hesitation, it floats next to my hand, then moves towards the   
wall. I mimic him by lifting my hand and pressing my palm against the cold   
stone. It disappears. There is a small stone platform.  
  
On top of the platform is a jewel on a chain. The jewel is light blue and   
seems to shimer when I look at it. "Well, Mr. Light, what now?"  
  
The light floats near the necklace, then to my hand, then circles around my   
neck once.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't wear necklaces. Anal might like it though, can I   
give it to her?"  
  
The light turns read and swells to twice its normal size it spins around   
twice. It returns to its normal self and repeats the necklace to hand to   
neck demo.  
  
"Stubborn little guy. All right, I'll put it on."  
  
I reach down to the neckace and put around my neck. A bright light flashes   
light blue and blinds me.  
  
When the light fades, I'm on a rocky hill, over looking Talpa's citadel.   
How did I get to the Nether Realm? Mr. Light floats down into view.  
  
"This is all your fault, isn't it?"  
  
Mr. Light spins around.  
  
And then the sky turns red.  
  
  
  
And that's the end of chapter two. I'm Completely finished its rough now,   
and can tell you that it's five chapters and an epilogue. Get ya the next   
chapter later, and E-mail me any comments, questions or complements, I need   
ta know what ya think.  
  
Lady Tyria  
  



	3. Lady Tyria

Chapter #3: Lady Tyria.  
  
Hiya all. It's Lady T, in de house. (Sorry, I think I've had a bit too much   
caffeine.) I hope I've got, I dunno, at least one fan by now. 'Kay, maybe   
just people who've started to read my story and have decided to read the   
rest. (Comments always welcome. lady_tyria@hotmail.com ^_^)  
  
"My time is over now, Ronins, farewell!" And Anubis   
disappears.  
  
Then Uli, WhiteBlaze and I are back in the bush.  
  
"Wow, Ryo, a new Ronin! What do ya think he'll be like, eh, huh,   
eh...?"  
  
"Uli, don't get too excited. Right now, this guy is under his armor's   
control and will probably fight us. Until we can save him, he could be a big   
problem. Let's go to Mt. Dojo, there's less chance of anyone getting hurt if   
there's a fight up there."  
  
"Right!" Uli and I both get up on WhiteBlaze's back. The   
white-and-black tiger begins running towards the mountain where Sage lives   
when...  
  
"Ryo Sanada, where do you think you're going and what on earth do   
ya think you're wearing!?!!!!"  
  
"Ryo, who's that?"  
  
"Just play along Uli." I whisper. Then, speaking to the girl with   
short, wavy black hair and blue eyes, I say, "Hi Noi!"  
  
"Well, are you going to answer me or are you going to run around   
on WhiteBlaze all day?"  
  
"Well, Noi, you see, this is Uli. I babysit him some times. He loves   
riding around on WhiteBlaze and playing super-heroes." I blush. "He got his   
mom to make me this suit."  
  
"Come on, Power-Man, we gotta go save Toyama!"  
  
"Aww, Ryo, I never knew you had such a way with little kids.   
Where are you going?"  
  
"Someplace where hopefully no one will see me... I mean , where no   
innocent bystanders will get hurt. Mt. Dojo, up around Sage Date's place."  
  
"Good idea. Well, off you go, save me, my hero!" She kisses   
me on my cheek. "Later!"  
  
"Yah, later Noi." She waves and leaves. I sigh with relief.  
  
"Hey, Ryo, who was that?"  
  
"My girlfriend, Noi Li."  
  
"You have a girlfriend?! I thought you liked Mia!"  
  
"This is no time to talk about this, Uli. Come on, WhiteBlaze, let's   
keep going!"  
  
We finally make it to the Throne of Kings. WhiteBlaze stops running and   
growls.  
  
"WhiteBlaze, What's wrong?"  
  
WhiteBlaze starts walking slowly until we get to the cliff next to   
the water fall, treading carefully and silently. He growls and bars his   
teeth at the stranger standing there. She had orange, curly hair down to her   
waist and green shiny eyes. She wore black pants and a light purple sweater.   
She stood with her arms crossed.  
  
"Well, well, well. Ssseemsss like yourrr tigerrr doesssn't like   
usss. Guesssss he hassss a point." She makes a strange clicking noise   
after each sentence.  
  
"Who are you?!" I get off of WhiteBlaze's back.  
  
" We will anssswerrr no quessstionsss until all the Rrronnin   
warrrriorrrsss arrrre herrre. You have until nightfall. We will find you   
then, and you had betterrrr hope you have yourrrr frrriendssss with you."   
  
Again she makes the strange clicking noise. She jumps off the cliff   
and into the waterfall.  
  
Anubis appears. "Ryo, I know not who that was but she may have some   
information you can use. Find the others, hurry! Sage is at Mia's, Rowen is   
at school and Kento is at the Burger Ville closest to the school."  
  
"What about Cye?"  
  
"Do not worry, I will take care of him, now hurry. I must leave   
now, good luck."  
  
Anubis disappears. "'Kay, the highschool's the closest." I get on   
WhiteBlaze. "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
"My time is over now, Ronins, farewell!" Anubis   
disappears.  
  
Suddenly, I'm back in the school with my hand turning the knob to the   
principal's office. The door opens. Mr. Avi, the principal, turns to me.   
  
"Well, if it isn't Rowen Hashiba, Han'a highschool's star student.   
What is it, Mr. Hashiba?"  
  
"I...uh... just came to tell you that I'm done the assignment I   
had to write for being late."  
  
"Hmmm... oh yes, yes, yes. I'll come and get it in about twenty   
minutes, I'm rather busy at the moment. I'm sure you can wait."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Avi." I leave his office. Good thing I was almost   
finished anyway. I run back to the detention room and hurriedly finish the   
report. Maybe I'm not so lucky after all, he didn't notice my under-armor.  
  
Huh, a knocking at the window? I turn. Hey, it's Ryo! I hurry over and open   
the window. "Hey Ryo, what's up?"  
  
"Listen, Ro, we gotta go right now!"  
  
"I'm finished my assignment and Mr. Avi's comin' ta get it in   
about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Rowen, we don't have that long! We still gotta get Kento and Sage,   
and this time of year, night is only 45 minutes left!"  
  
"This'll probably buy me more detention time, but all right." I   
climb out the window. "Let's go!"  
  
Uli gets on WhiteBlaze, who starts running. Ryo and I race after. Then,   
something frightfully awful happens. Vera Chan, my girl friend, sees me.  
  
"Rowen, What are you wearing!?!"  
  
"Uh, hi Vera. Listen, we don't really have time to talk. We're   
bringing Ryo's little cousin to a costume party and we're almost late. The   
kid's gonna change there 'bout we changed earlier."  
  
"Oh, well, I wouldn't want you to be late again today so I'd best   
letcha go."  
  
"Thanks Vera, I'll call you later if I get a chance. Thank   
godtomorrow's the weekend!"  
  
"Bye Ro!"  
  
And we start running without looking back.  
  
  
  
"Halt, who trespasses on... Cye? Cye of the Torrent?"  
  
"I turn around to see Sekhmet in full armor. "No, I'm lady   
Kayura." I state sarcastically, "Of course I'm Cye."  
  
Sekhmet powers down to his under-armor. I'd never seen him without his   
armor on before. He has green eyes and snake-like eyes.  
  
"Torrent, how did you get into the Dynasty?"  
  
"No clue. I don't even know why I'm here. By the way, the   
name's Cye."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, Torrent. Maybe it has something to do with the   
ancient's staff. I'll bring you to Kayura, Dais and Kale."  
  
"My name is Cye. Lead the way."  
I follow the warlord through the barren wasteland until we get to the outer   
gate of the town.  
  
"Kale, It's Sekhmet, and I've got a surprise for you."  
  
"Sekhmet, don't play games. What Is it?"  
  
"Not what, who. Just open the gate."  
  
"Fine, but you'd better tell me then. Can I end the alarm?"  
  
"Yes, but can you open the gate, first?"  
  
"No."  
  
The red fades from the sky and the blue returns. Then, the   
massive gates swing open. Kale stands there in his armor of corruption.  
  
"Torrent, but how...?"  
  
"I've said it before and I'll likely say it again, no clue."  
  
"I figured that Lady Kayura may be able to figure out what happened,   
and maybe even how to get Torrent back."  
  
"Hello people, my name is Cye."  
  
"Probably our best bet. I'll come with you two."  
  
"the two warlords, one in armor and one in under-armor lead on   
ahead, neither one apparently knowing my name. Mr. Light is right next to my   
head. I bet he doesn't know my name either.  
  
We walk on for 15 minutes when suddenly I can't move. Dais and Sekhmet are   
frozen in midstep as well. I see Mr. Light floating around us. What's   
happening. I guess this is what I get for trusting strange, floating lights.  
  
  
  
"My time is over now, Ronins, farewell."  
  
And then I'm back in the Burger Ville. Yes! My burger! I bring my   
burger over to a table and start devouring it ravenously. Y'know, now that I   
think about it, I should probably be embarrassed about wearing my   
under-armor in public, but I'm not, I'm too busy eating to really care. I   
fell a tugging on my arm. I look down and see Uli standing there.  
  
"Hey! I've been talking to you!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Uli, didn't see you."  
  
"Ya, all you could see was that burger you were shovin' into your   
mouth. Com'n, we gotta go!"  
  
"Uli, what do you we gotta go?"  
  
Uli leans closer so that no one else can here. "Ryo and Rowen are   
outside. We've got 35 minutes to get to Mia's. Now come on!"  
  
"Why are we going to Mia's and why do we only have 35 minutes?"  
  
"It's 34 minutes now. We're going' to Mia's because of the lady we   
saw."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kento, just come on!"  
  
"All right, all right, I'm coming." I get up and follow Uli   
outside and to a bush. Ryo and Rowen stand up. "Okay, good. We've got   
to go right away and hope we get to Mia's on time."  
  
And we all head off towards Mia's, running as fast as we can   
towards Mia's, running as fast as we can, with Uli riding on WhiteBlaze.   
Maybe Mia can give me some food, I am SOOOOOOOOOOO hungry.  
  
  
  
"My time is over now, Ronins, farewell." Anubis disappears.  
And then, I'm back at Mia's house, with my hand in a cream pie. "Uh, sorry   
Mia."  
  
"It's all right, Sage, it's not your fault."  
  
And then I hear a light thud on Mia's roof. "Mia, did you hear   
that?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out."  
  
"Wait! Can I come with you?"  
  
"Sure, but be careful." We both head upstairs and onto Mia's roof.   
There's a woman standing there. She has orange hair and it was soaking wet   
and went down to her thighs. She was facing away from me. She was wearing   
black pants and a purple sweater. Both were drenched. She was dripping. She   
turns around and her jade eyes focus on my gray-lavender eyes.   
"Ah..." She makes a strange clicking noise. "Sssage of the   
Halo and Mia Coji." She clicks again. "Hmm, it'sss ssstill   
thirrrty minutesss beforrrre darrrk." Click. "Then we shall   
have what we desssirrre." Click.  
  
"We? Where are the others? Who are you? What are you doing on top of   
my house?"  
  
"We arrre Lady Tyrrria. We shall sssay no morrre until the otherrr   
Rrrroninsss arrre herrre." She makes the clicking noise at the end   
of each sentence.  
  
"I hate ta tell ya this, but there's only one of you."  
  
"You arrre incorrrrect about usss, missss Coji." Again   
with the clicking noise. I which Mia would be quiet, she's going to get the   
other lady angry. Time for me to intervene. "Listen, I don't know why you're   
here, but I don't like your attitude."  
  
"We arrre only herrre to get what isss ourrrssss. We will leave   
you in peace afterrr that." That clicking of hers is getting real   
annoying. She always clicks at the end of each sentence.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Do not play dumb with usss, we know that one of the Rrronin   
Warrrriorrrssss hasss it and we want it back."  
  
Yes, she did click incase you were wondering. I whisper to Mia,   
"Maybe the new Ronin Anubis told us about has... uh... whatever she's   
looking for."  
  
"Do you suppose he's gonna be here with the other guys?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
About half an hour later, WhiteBlaze, Ryo, Ro and Kento run up. Uli is on   
WhiteBlaze's back. I don't see the new Ronin.  
  
"Look, Ryo, it's the lady we saw."  
  
WhiteBlaze ,still with Uli on his back, and the other Ronins jump   
up onto the roof.  
  
"Now that you arrre all herrre, we shall intrrroduce   
ourrrssselvesss prrroperrrly, we arrre Lady Tyrrria."  
  
"Well, Lady, what do you want?"  
  
"Do not patrrronize usss. He who hasss it knowsss it and should   
give it up, it isss of no ussse to him. We sssee no reassson to dessstroy   
you but we will if need be. My believe isss that we should kill you all   
anywaysss but my other pleadsss me to be more merciful ssso we will lisssten   
to herrrr, forrr now. Give usss ourrrr ssswordsss now or we will change   
ourrr mindsss." She still clicks after each sentence.  
  
"Listen, chika, we don't know what you're talkin' 'bout so just   
leave us be or prepare to get your ass whooped!"  
  
Then, something almost definitely not good happens. She brakes out   
laughing. She laughs so hard that she crumples to the ground. Eventually she   
stops and stands back up.  
  
"Now, we will count to five, and afterrr that count, we well   
eitherrr have what isss ourrrrsss orrr you will begin to die, one-by-one.   
One... two... thrrree... fourrr... five. All rrright then, die!"  
  
  
  
Oh! I can'tStand the excitement. If you're confused about Tyria's clicking,   
think Dinobot off of Beast Wars or Beasties. Ryo's girlfriend's hair is   
modeled after what my hair look like when it's wet. And don't worry, Tyria   
has a good reason for being a freak. Actually, she doesn't talk once in the   
entire chap. you just read! Go fig. Well, that's all I can say without   
spoiling except... E-MAIL ME!!!!!!! My address is lady_tyria@hotmail.com  
  
Later  
  
Lady Tyria ^_~  
  



	4. Screaming Stars!

Chapter #4: Screaming Stars  
  
Sorry for the delay with getting this chapter to you, (You can always flame   
me at lady_tyria@hotmail.com ) My computer, being the stupid gay-assed   
P.O.C. that it is decided to delete the file at random, and then I had a   
three day class-trip with (Gasp) No internet access!!!! Anyway, enough with   
excuses, here's the fourth chapter.  
  
  
  
"Come on guys, we can take her! We're the Ronin Warriors, and she's   
just some freaky lady!"  
  
"Right!" They all reply.  
  
"Ha!" I don't think I have to keep reminding you that she   
clicks after each sentence, so I'll tell you if she doesn't. "You   
think yourrr arrrmorrr will sssave you?! Then watch usss! Celessstial   
powerrr!!!"  
  
She extends her hand and a purple yoroi appears. She throws it up in   
the air above her head and it breaks apart, raining purple light down around   
her. When the light hits the roof a cocoon of purple mist that shrouds her   
from view.  
  
When the mist fades, she's in a silver, metal, tight-fitting body suit with   
purple tinted edges. She had on silver knee-high boots with purple   
horizontal stripes at the tops. She had on identically colored gloves which   
go to her elbows. The transformation dried her off completely and her hair   
had regained it's curl, shortening it back to her waist. Over one off her   
eyes was a strange device. It was silver and held on by hooking around her   
ear. A purple see-through screen covered the eye.  
  
"Whoa, she's got a suit!"  
  
"Careful guys, remember what happened last time a strange woman   
appeared with a suit." Sage warns.  
  
I wince. When Lady Kayura was under Talpa's control, she would've destroyed   
us all if not for my white armor.  
  
"Come on guys, we can take her."  
  
"Come and trrry, HarrrdRrrock, and prrreparrre to meet yourrrr   
makerrr!" Instead of clicking she made a primal hissing noise.   
  
"Arrrmorrr of the Celessstia, Dao Enkatsssu!!"  
  
In a blinding flash of light, her armor appears on top of her suit .   
The body suit remains pretty much the same except strange purple patterns   
appear on its breast plate. Also, a Purple shoulder blade covers her right   
shoulder. A purple mid-thigh length skirt had appeared. Other than that, it   
seemed to be the exact same as before.  
  
"She doesn't look so tough, I bet I can take her." Kento   
says just to be contradictory to Sage.  
  
"Kento, you hard-headed idiot, don't!"  
  
"Even when they're trying to save each other's life they still   
insult each other." Rowen mumbles.  
  
"Sage, you worry too much, this'll be a piece of pie. Watch!"   
  
Kento charges at her to try and punch her out quick. As soon as he   
gets close to Lady Tyria, she round-houses him. Those high-heels must really   
hurt, Kento was sent flying a little ways.  
  
"Have you no ressspect forrr honourrr, boy?" Two gigantic   
wings spread open from the back of her armor. She pushes off the roof. She   
hovers for a few seconds as she presses a finger to the strange device on   
her ear. She flies up several feet higher and then begins to hover again.  
  
"Guys, Don't get discouraged, transform!" I yell. "Armor of the Wildfire,   
Dao Jin!"  
  
"Right. Armor of the Halo, Dao Chi!"  
  
"Armor of the HardRock, Dao Gi!"  
  
"Armor of the Strata, Dao Inochi!"  
  
"Mia, Uli, stay near WhiteBlaze."  
  
"Ryo, we can't jump that high."  
  
"Aim for her wings."  
  
"Verrry honourrrable." Lady Tyria states sarcastically.  
  
"Look at her scabbards guys, they're empty. That's what she meant   
by give her her swords. She's defenseless!"  
  
"Tell that to my jaw." Kento says sorely.  
  
"We may be weaponlessss, but farrr frrrom defenssselessss. Yah!"  
  
From her back come several tar-like black vines. They begin whipping   
us from above, pounding us down continuously. "Behold the powerrr   
of ourrr otherrr."  
  
"The vines retract, at least a little bit. "Now, give usss   
ourrr sssworrrdsss orrr die!" She looks us each in the eyes, one by   
one. Her eyes are bright green. No one moves but her. "Then   
perrrishhh!!!"  
  
She lifts up both her arms and the coils wrap around Kento and Rowen.   
She lifts them up into the air. The extra weight makes her fly down a few   
feet. I try to attack her but she wraps me up too.  
  
She smacks Rowen and Kento together then throws them off the roof,   
pummeling them into the ground below.  
  
While she is distracted, Sage runs over and tries to cut through the strand   
that was immobilizing me. As soon as his sword had cut through part of it,   
it regrew. She uses the tentacles that had entangled Kento and knocks Sage's   
sword out of his hands.  
  
Then, she uses the vines which had entombed Rowen to wrap him up as well.   
She lifts us both a few feet of the roof.  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
"Sage!"  
  
Tyria laughs as we struggle against her coils. "Perrrrhapsss   
yourrr frrriendsss know the wherrreaboutsss of ourrr sworrrdsss. Shall we   
asssk them?" She begins to fly forward towards Mia and Uli, all the   
while keeping is in front of her with her dark tentacles.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Leave them alone!"  
  
"Ssseemsss the Rrronin Warrrriors have a sssoft ssspot."  
  
"Like there's no one you care for, your parents..."  
  
"We carrre only about Lady Tyria and Sssendo."  
  
"Who is Sendo?"  
  
"Our other."  
  
"I find that hard to believe. There must have been a tie before   
Sendo."  
  
"We do not rrrememberrr sssuch a time. Tyrrria'sss perrrsssonal   
memorrries werrre errrasssed beforrre the melding. We rrrememberrr only   
Sssendo, Toukai, Jiki and Meiun. Orrr, in yourrr language, Death,   
Dessstrrruction, Dessspairrr and Doom."  
  
"You mean there are others like you?!"  
  
She laughs. "Worrrssse than that, they arrre ourrr   
sssyblingsss!!"  
  
If we can only keep her distracted, then maybe... WhiteBlaze jumps   
and bites clear through the strands holding me , not giving it enough time   
to regenerate. I drop to the roof.  
  
Her coils strike out at WhiteBlaze, who transforms to BlackBlaze. She draws   
back her coils and throws Sage down to the roof. All the tentacles retract   
back into her flesh. She swoops down in front of BlackBlaze and lands. Her   
wings fold back behind her. Her armor disappears and she is once again in   
her street clothing. Her infuriated expression changes to one of gentle   
confusion.  
  
She says in a soft, gentle, sweet voice, and without clicking.   
"BlackBlaze? I, I know you... my past..." She screams and falls to her   
knees. A black tar-like liquid spreads from her back and covers her   
completely. As she stands, the goo changes consistency to form a skin-tight   
out-fit which covers her completely except for her hands, face and hair.  
Her screaming voice distorts then stops all together. The piercing sound   
of her screams lingers in the air. "Why would BlackBlaze be here   
with you rodents?" She asks harshly. It seems almost as if a whole   
different person is talking. Again she doesn't click. "Where is   
Lord SaberStryke?"  
  
"We defeated him. As SaberStryke died, BlackBlaze saved WhiteBlaze's   
life. What's it to you?"  
  
She ignores my question. "You defeated...NO!!! It's not possible!"  
  
"I think this is the real Tyria who's talking."  
  
Tyria slumps to the ground and begins sobbing. The black out-fit   
shatters into her armor. BlackBlaze nuzzles her, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Does she know them somehow?"  
  
Kento and Rowen jump back onto the roof and stare in shock. The last   
thing they expected to see was Lady Tyria on the ground crying with   
BlackBlaze comforting her.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?"  
  
"We don't really know."  
  
Uli runs over to Tyria and pats her on the back, in between her wings.   
  
"It'll be OK. Sometimes it helps to tell people what's wrong."  
  
She looks me right in the eye. "I am Lord SaberStryke's   
daughter.  
  
  
  
Even though our bodies are frozen we can still talk.  
  
"Torrent, what are you doing?!"  
  
"What do you mean, what am I doing?! Oh, and by the way, my   
name's Cye."  
  
"Look at the necklace you're wearing." Then he adds.   
  
"Tor-rent's got-ta neck-lace."  
  
"I can't move so how do I look down?" As soon as I say that,   
movement is restored. Kale falls on his face but Sekhmet and I manage to   
maintain our balance.  
  
Dais runs up to us, in his spider armor, from an alleyway. "You   
are all lucky, just beyond Kale is my trap. I set it up to go on when the   
alarm goes off, and I didn't get a chance to set it off. Watch."  
  
"Dais picks up a rock and throws it a few feet beyond Kale,   
who had just stood up. As soon as it hits the ground, coils of every sort   
wrap around the stone. It crumbles into dust.  
  
"The necklace..."  
  
"Sekhmet and Kale look at the jewel hanging around my neck.  
  
"It saved us!"  
  
"Dais, deactivate your trap, we must see Lady Kayura."  
  
"Yes, of course." Dais touches the symbol on his armor while saying some strange incantation and leads our way to the throne   
room.  
  
Once there, We see Kayura, in a flowing robe, reading a scroll.  
  
"Lady Kayura, Cye of the Torrent is here."  
  
"Huh, Cye?" She turns around and gasps.   
"The Cerulean jewel!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The stone you are wearing is mentioned in the parchment I was just reading. Is it how you got here?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"Oh, why are you here?"  
  
"Don't know that either."  
  
"Just tell me what happened, Torrent."  
  
I sigh. "I explain everything that's happened since the   
whirlpool, including Mr. Light. Ok, maybe not my calling him Mr. Light, but   
still. "And by the way, my name is Cye. Does that scroll say anything about   
Mr. Light?"  
  
'No. And without knowing for sure, I can't be certain how you   
got here or why."  
  
"Great. Well..."  
  
"Cye, the stone..."  
  
(Light Blue.) I look down. The necklace is glowing. "Just like it did   
before we walk into that trip..."  
  
"We have waited long enough!" Dais makes a strange   
clicking noise after all his sentences. His voice sounds warped and harsh.   
It cracks frequently. "We have heard all we need!"  
  
"Dais, what are you talking about?"  
  
"From Dais' forehead comes a black thick looking liquid. It   
covers his entire armor until it's black. "Death will be in that   
dimension! We must get there. For that, we need the staff and the jewel,   
now!"  
  
"Over my dead and rotting corpse." I move to block the way to   
Kayura.  
  
"Though that is Sendo's job, we're sure we can make an exception   
for you, Torrent."  
  
"Dais, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"There's someone or something else here."  
  
"Who are you!"  
  
"We are Toukai. Better known to you as Destruction. If you hand   
over the jewel and the staff, we will not hurt you. We want only to destroy   
Death, Doom and Despair."  
  
"Who are they, what have they done to you?"  
  
"They are my siblings, of course. No more delays, hand over the   
staff and stone, immediately!!!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Armor of the Torrent, Dao Shin!" Sekhmet transforms too, but   
I wasn't paying enough attention to hear what he says. I was focusing on   
Dais/Destruction.  
  
Kale and Sekhmet step in between Dais/Destruction and I.  
  
"Stand back, Torrent."  
  
"You are our guest, it is our duty to protect Kayura and you."  
  
"Black lightning slash!"  
  
"Snake fang strike!"  
  
The two attacks seem to be absorbed into the black substance   
around his armor. I step forward to attack but Kayura stops me.   
"Cye, it won't do any good."  
  
"I've got to at least try, and so do you." I lift up my   
trident and direct it towards Dais. "Super wave smasher!"  
  
The blast of water pushes the black away from Destruction's breast plate.   
Kayura attacks before the black goo can return. "Quake with   
fear!"  
  
Dais is sent flying. The black disappears all together. "I   
didn't know you could use Anubis' attack."  
  
"It makes sense, I do use his armor, after all."  
  
"I just never thought of it."  
  
"Dais seems all right and there's no trace of the black stuff."  
  
"Kayura, I've been thinking. Can't we just use the Ancient's   
staff to get back?"  
  
"That just might work, Torrent. We can try."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
"MY NAME IS CYE!!!!  
  
"Yes, Torrent. Now let me concentrate. Ancient's Staff, bring us   
back to the Ronins' world!"  
  
The staff begins to glow and the room fills with blinding   
golden light...  
  
  
  
And that's the end of chapter 4. Questions, Comments, Flames? Send them to   
lady_tyria@hotmail.com PLEASE!!! I haven't gotten anything yet and it's   
depressing me to the point were I might not be able to write anymore. ^_~  
Anyway, that's it , that's all. Now to start on Chap. 5. @_@  
  



	5. Death and Destruction

Chapter #5: Death and Destruction  
  
No small stuff today, I'm still depressed from lack of e-mails. Not even my   
friends e-mailed me. Y'know how I said no small talk, I lied. This is the   
last chapter of this story. It is followed by an epilogue and a little   
mini-story that comes between this story and the epilogue. Well, here it is,   
the end to Death and Destruction. Brilliant chapter title, eh?  
  
  
  
"Say what?"  
  
Sage takes a step. "Tyria, we're sorry."  
  
"Tyria, I'm the one who killed him, he fought with honour."  
  
"If he fought with anything else, he wouldn't of been   
SaberStryke."  
  
"It must be awful, having your father die in a battle like that."  
  
"No, he would have wanted it that way. He always said that he   
never wanted to die old and toothless in a bed. It was befitting, really.   
Fighting was his life and now his death."  
  
"Yah, but still..."  
  
Sage puts his hand on Rowen's shoulder. "My father was a   
great man. He fought for the rights of the people of the Dynasty and against   
Talpa."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He fought against Talpa?"  
  
"Yes, it was his belief that Talpa oppressed the residents of the   
Dynasty. Did you see the mark on his armor?"  
  
"You mean that big gash mark?"  
  
"Yes. That was done to him by Talpa himself. He thought that   
SaberStryke was dead."  
  
"And all this time we thought he was one of Talpa's lackeys."  
  
Suddenly, a bright gold flash appears. When it fades, Kayura, Sekhmet, Kale and Cye are standing where before there was  
nothing. Dais is   
lying on the ground. Tyria turns and her gaze settles on Dais. She hisses.   
Her voice is harsh again as Death takes control. "Toukai."  
  
"Sorry we're late, mates. Hey, who's that?"  
  
Dais stands up. "Ah, Sendo, sister dear. So good of these   
mortals to bring us to you. Now we will destroy you." Dais' armor   
turns black. His voice is warped and cracks frequently. "Why,   
sister, don't you even have enough control over your host to turn her armor   
black?"  
  
He clicks just like Death. "We arrre at peace."  
  
"You are at peace with your mortal, how weak!"  
  
"We arrre not weak, we arrre ssstrrrong. Ourrr unity makesss usss   
ssso. Unlike you, I need not fight my morrrtal. We arrre, asss shhhe callsss   
usss, frrriendsss."  
  
"It is true that I do have to fight my mortal, but we are still   
able to destroy you!"  
  
"I seem to recognize her."  
  
"Isn't that Lady Tyria?"  
  
"SaberStryke's daughter?"  
  
"That isss usss indeed, warrrlorrrd."  
  
"Tyria, is there anyway to get rid of Destruction without   
killing Dais?"  
  
"Maybe, but we would rrrequirrre ourrr sssworrrdsss."  
  
"What swords?"  
  
"The sssworrrdsss which belong to ourrr arrrmorrr."  
  
"Death, did you mold to Tyria, or to an armor?"  
  
"An arrrmorrr, why?"  
  
"Rowen, what is it?"  
  
"I get it, she's the new Ronin. Her armor is Kayura's!"  
  
"Kayura, do you..." Dias/Destruction knocks him of the   
roof with a dark coil.  
  
"Kayura, give Tyria the Star Swords!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!" Destruction lunges towards Kayura but Tyria jumps   
in between them. He tackles into her. He uses one of the black tentacles as   
a dagger and is about to stab Tyria when Kayura throws her the Star Swords.   
She catches them with to coils and blocks the knife. She pushes Dais away   
and stands up. Cye jumps back on the roof.  
  
"What do we do know, Tyria?"  
  
"Everrryone attack at once!"  
  
"Right. Flare up now!"  
  
"Iron Rock crusher!"  
  
"Black lightning slash!"  
  
"Snake fang strike!"  
  
"Arrow shock wave!"  
  
"Thunder bolt cut!"  
  
"Super wave smasher!"  
  
"Quake with fear!"  
  
"All the attacks hit at once, but don't seem to do anything to Dais.  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Yesss it did, we made him ssstrrrongerrr."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ha ha ha, now you will all be destroyed!!!"  
  
"Wrrrong, brrrotherrr, it isss you who will die!" Black   
ooze begins to flow from Tyria's mouth. It flows on to the swords. And then,   
Tyria herself speaks. "If that is how you want it, Death, I will   
follow your instructions. I pray you survive. Star swords celestial   
scream!!!"  
  
"Everything fazes out. When everything clears, Tyria the true Tyria   
collapses to the ground. Sage runs over and helps her up. She puts her   
weight on his shoulder. Dais was lying on the ground in his under-armor   
suit.  
  
Next to him were two piles of ooze, one was moving, the other was   
motionless. "Sage, please help me over there."  
  
Sage doesn't say anything about the strange request but instead helps   
her over to the puddles. The one was moving slowly but steadily towards   
Dais. She falls to the ground next to the unmoving puddle. "Now I remember what Death said to do next. Cye, come over here  
please."  
  
Cye walks over. "What is it, Lady Tyria?"  
  
"The jewel, on your neck. Take it off and put it in the puddle   
that is moving towards Dais."  
  
"All right." He does as she told him to.  
  
"Now say trust. Everyone else, cover your ears."  
  
Everyone covers their ears. When Cye says trust, a loud screeching   
arises as the puddle shrivels into black powder. The wind blows the dust   
and, seemingly, the scream away. Everyone uncovers their ears.   
  
"Death, Death, she's dying! Death, come back!" Tyria puts her hand in   
the middle of the remaining puddle. The black goo absorbs into her hand.   
"Now we are safe."  
  
  
  
Yeah, I finished it , I finished it!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!! I'm not depressed   
anymore!!!! Sorta. I still want feed-back. How was it? Predictable? Crappy?   
Cool? Funny? SOMEBODY TALK TO ME!!!!!!!  
Next comes the Epilogue.  
  



	6. Epilogue: A sign of things to come I

Epilogue A sign of things to come I  
  
*Note: This technically comes after The Weekend which I have yet to complete   
but it doesn't really have spoilers.  
  
The weekend's over now and life is back to normal. The guys and I are   
sitting in home-room, waiting for the teachers to come in, but when the door   
opens, Mr. Avi, the school principal, walks in instead.  
  
"Students! I have something important to tell you. We have a new   
student, Salina Amatsuotome. Salina, please come in."  
  
A girl with orange, curly hair down to her waist and green eyes walks   
into the classroom. She winks in my direction.  
  
"Now, miss Salina is mute, so she speaks in sign language. Who here   
knows sign language?"  
  
Rowen raises his hand. No one else does.  
  
"All right, Mr. Hashiba. You will be her translator. Salina, pleas   
take the seat next to Rowen."  
  
She walks over and sits in between Rowen and I. Well, I guess life is   
never normal.  
  



	7. Dais Prophecy

Dais' Prophecy  
  
by Lady Tyria  
  
  
  
This segment is sorta a spoiler, but only if you know about characters in   
the stories I have yet to write. As you read my stories, you can check back   
and forth and try and figure it out. If you think you got it, email me at   
lady_tyria@hotmail.com . I'll tell ya if you're right or not, k? I'll help   
you out a little by explaining the Japanese words in the prophecy. Chimei   
means fatal, kouen and kaen both mean flame and okibi means Blazing fire.   
Enough explanations and hints, here's the prophecy.  
  
  
  
The one from the arctic's frigid ice,  
Comes as a warrior ready to fight.  
The one of space consistent of twice,  
Fights best in the moon's bright light.  
The one of the darkness, the chimei kouen,  
Dances in the okibi's kaen.  
The one of the truest light of men,  
Joins them in the dance of pain.  
The bravery of ice is the key,  
To the true fall of the dynasty.  
The tundra is not to go back,  
For follows her is white led by black.  
When all these elements are confirmed,  
And the fiery pier is lost,  
Ice will burn and fire will be dead,  
Then will follow the fake cost.  
Then with the jeweled betrayal,  
All these people shall chose,  
And then, the one who can't lose, shall lose.  
  
  
  
(Screwy, ain't it.)  
  
Tyria 


End file.
